dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-69.92.113.34-20121220151642
Glitch and Lil T-Episode Two (8:36 A.M. on Thursday morning when everyone is out for Christmas break and they are wearing their crew looks) Glitch:(at home lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Lil T and smiling)(sigh) (phone rings) Glitch:(gets up,thinking it's Lil T,sees who it is,and finds out it's Mo)(grumbles)Hello? Mo:Hey Glitch....are you ok? Glitch:Well,let's see...my best bud blew off dance practice yesterday for his girlfriend who he ALWAYS spends time with!What do you think?!? Mo:...I'm sorry.I know we need to hang out more. Glitch:Ding ding ding! Mo:Lol!So,Lil T told Taye that you came to their house yesterday to hang out with Lil Tafter she invited you ,and then you two went for a walk on the beach. Glitch:Yeah,we did....and guess what happened there.... Mo:...is it bad? Glitch:(laughs)No,not at all! Mo:Umm,ok.So what happened? Glitch:We kissed. Mo:(chokes on a drink in the background) Glitch:Umm,ok? Mo:(recovers from the choking)No no!That's cool dawg! Glitch:Good 'cuz i thought you were freaking out for a second there! Mo:No it's ok.I'm at their house right now anyway.Wanna come over? Glitch:Sure.Oh,and tell Taye that we kissed so she'll know about it too. Mo:Ok.See you in a few minutes dog! Glitch:Right back at you dog! Glitch and Mo:Lol!(they hang up) ------------------At Lil T and Taye's house--------------- Glitch:Knock,knock! Mo,Lil T,and Taye:Come on in! Glitch:(enters)Hey! Mo,Taye and Lil T:Hey!(Lil T loudest of all) Lil T:(gets up from the couch(where they are sitting)and gives Glitch a hug and kiss) Glitch:(hugs and kisses back) Taye:Awww!You too look so cute together! Gitch and Lil T:Thanks. Mo:It's about time you got a girlfriend,bro! Glitch:(blushes,but only Lil T sees when Mo and Taye aren't looking) Lil T:(Giggles) Glitch:Yeah,yeah.Hahaha. Lil T:(stops giggling and just smiles) Glitch and Lil T:(sit down on couch across from Mo and Taye) Glitch:(puts arm around Lil T's shoulder) Lil T:(puts head on his chest) Mo:So what do y'all wanna do? Glitch,Lil T,and Taye:I dunno. Glitch:Maybe we could go to the movies? Taye:Good idea!But what movie are we gonna see? Lil T:Something that's rated PG-13.I don't want to be surrounded by kids or strict grownups! All:(laugh) Mo:Actually,i think we should rent a movie.So we don't have to be in public. Glitch:Better idea! All:(laugh again) -----------After they rented the movie and they were in Lil T and Taye's room------------ TV:(horror movie screams) All:(asleep) -------------9:00 A.M.------------- Glitch:(wakes up and sees that Mo and Taye went to the living room.looks at Lil T,who is sleeping with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him,and smiles and holds her tight but gentle) Lil T:(wakes up and sees that Glitch is awake and sits up and stretches) Glitch:Mornin' beautiful! Lil T:(smiles)You too handsome!(kisses him) Glitch:(kisses back) -------------Later at 10:00 A.M. in Lil T and Taye's living room------------- Lil T:So what do y'all want to do? Mo:Go to the mall? Glitch:I'm down with that. Taye:Mom says we have to do Christmas shopping and the mall is a good place to do that. Mo:We going? All:Yeah. Mo:Ok.I'll drive. -The end of Episode Two-Hope you enjoyed!Watch out for Episode Three coming soon!